wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bronco's Buck
" |image = S1e1b Patting the egg.jpg |caption = Sylvia patting the egg while Wander looks on. |band = Wander |genre = Hot jazz |band2 = Wander |runtime = 1:27 |before = N/A |after = "Do You Know the Button Song" |video = }} " " is a song from "The Egg". It's sung by Wander, as Sylvia tries to get the egg up the mountain while at the same time, trying to provide love for it. Lyrics We're on a quest to get Eggy to the nesty Projectile spines, they hit more than they miss Well, the baby has a scratch On her shell that hasn't hatched And a booboo just demands a kiss And now you're shiverin' from frosty freezy ice breath And I can tell you want to punch me in the gut The baby's cold, sad to admit Needs Mother Hen to sit on it And you have got the biggest butt After getting hit with monster spit A bath we take And now we soothe your Eggy-Poo With Patty-Cake Caring for children is such fun, won't you agree? You thought you'd kick some monster butt Instead, you're dressed for tea! Yup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup As we approach our final destination You have been burned and singed and smashed and struck! It was all worth it, oh, you'll agree 'Cause finally you will see... A lump of love will take the bronco's buck! Oh, yeah! A lump of love will take the bronco's... Buck! Dee-yit-dit-dit-dit dit-dit-dee Root-dit-dit-dit-dee Doot-doot-dee, dee-dee-dee-doo Dee-yit-dit-doo-doo-dit-dit-dee Dee-dee-dit-doo-doo doo-doo-dee Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo doo-dit-dit-dee-dee-dee Dee-dit-dit-dit-dit dit-dit-dee Root-dit-dit-dit-doo Root-doot-dee, dee-dee-dee-doo Dee-root-doot-doot-doot- dit-dit-dee Root-doot-doo-doo-doo doo-doo-doo Root-doo-doo, yit-dit-dit-dit-dee... Dee Background information *The instrumental version of this song can be heard heard during the baby puffball's reunion with its real mother in the same episode, during a portion of an online interview for the show, and in a promo for the "Wander Guide to the Galaxy Week" event. It's also used for the Disney XD "We'll be right back" and "We're back" bumpers, and the promo advertising the show's move to the channel. *This is the first time Wander sings. *This is also the first time a song is performed by a character on the show instead of an offscreen singer. *It's implied that Wander is ambidextrous, as he switches from playing his banjo from the right hand to the left at some points. *Wander sings the line "Instead, you're dressed for tea" in a phony English accent, probably to exaggerate the use of people being proper at teatime. *In the song's scatting portion at the end, the music's speed is slightly increased, possibly the same speed as the theme song. *Also, the scatting portion is similar to the several scats in the theme song. *A few scenes of this song were shown in the promos advertising the show's premiere. *This song has backing vocals by Andy Bean. Errors *When Sylvia crashes into a spine causing the egg to be scratched, the egg goes through the spine. *During the scatting portion, Wander's tongue detaches from his mouth a few times the first time he's seen, and the second time, his goatee detaches a few times. *In the line "And now we soothe your Eggy-Poo with Patty-Cake", Wander's hat shadow disappears. *In the first verse, sometimes Wander's mouth doesn't lip-sync his singing. *The lines on Wander's shoes gradually disappear and reappear when Sylvia is looking at the scratched egg. Songwriters *Andy Bean *Lauren Faust ASCAP Work #886099303 Other languages References Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs sung by Wander